


Libertad

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguna vez te atreviste a soñar que existía la libertad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al prompt dejado por denadadetodo de Gale y la palabra Libertad.

Alguna vez te atreviste a soñar que existía la libertad. De niño había sido un concepto abstracto, luego había pasado a ser un deseo imposible. Esa concepción idílica de poder pensar, hablar y hacer sin que ni nada ni nadie pudiera limitarte nunca. 

Libertad. 

El recuerdo de las montañas que se veían a lo lejos desde el bosque a las afueras del Distrito 12 viene claro a tu mente. Puedes visualizarlas con facilidad, igual que sientes de nuevo a Katniss a tu lado. Escuchas su voz y recuerdas su manera tan práctica de ver la realidad. Tus propuestas eran simples pero estúpidas: huir juntos. Buscar su libertad lejos de Panem. 

Escapar. 

Ni siquiera entonces habías creído que la libertad fuera posible. Se trataba solamente de pretender, de robarle horas a una sentencia de muerte, huyendo de un castigo que pondría fin a todo.

La falsa ilusión vino después. 

Aún recuerdas las horas interminables trabajando junto a Beetee, elaborando sin cesar trampas que podrían ponerle el fin a todo. Soñando en que los rebeldes lo lograrían: harían caer a Capitolio. Serías parte de eso. La libertad era una realidad que podrían alcanzar. Estuviste dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para alcanzarla. 

Lo que fuera. 

Se te reseca la garganta cada vez que piensas en ello. Lo evitas, porque no hay vuelta atrás. Te remueves incómodo dentro de aquel ridículo traje oficial que apesta a Capitolio, a represión y a sistema. El chofer te dice que ya están llegando a su destino. Podrás ver tu obra: lo que queda del Distrito 2 después de haber enterrado Hueso. Cuando miras por la ventana tienes que reprimir una sonrisa que sabe amarga.

Te mantienes impasible cuando tienes que bajar el auto. Has sido nombrado en el Distrito con un cargo importante cuyo nombre no quieres recordar. Tienes trabajo que hacer. 

La amargura de la sonrisa no esbozada baja por tu garganta y se instala en tu pecho. 

Caminas hacia el edificio y asientes al saludo rígido de los guardias en la puerta. El Distrito aún huele a miedo. A guerra, muerte y destrucción. Los soldados recorren las calles para mantener el orden y tú vas a ser parte de eso. No tienes opción si quieres que todo haya valido la pena. Si quieres paz en Panem y que alguien más pueda soñar ingenuamente con ser libre. Tal vez alguien más pueda serlo, pero tú no. Pelear por liberarte de Capitolio solo ha servido para atarte a otra parte. 

Ganaron la guerra, Capitolio ha caído y tú has aprendido que la libertad no existe.


End file.
